Project Summary/Abstract This application is intended to support funding for two future meetings of the Quality & Patient Safety TAG as part of the review and implementation process of the International Classification of Diseases, 11th edition. Tasked by the WHO, the group worked horizontally across all ICD-11 chapters to optimize the entire content and structure of the classification system to better capture important concepts relevant to measuring health system quality and safety. The group provided significant contributions to the revision process across all vertical chapters as reflected in the final version of ICD 11 (to be submitted to the General Assembly for approval in May 2019). Future work of the Q&S TAG will seamlessly take up on previously conducted conferences and focus on the following five aims: 1. Enhance collaborative activities between the US, the WHO and other countries focusing on continuing review of field trials run by Q&S TAG members to improve coding reliability and data comparability; 2. Assess of potential uses of ICD-11 features for health services, comparative effectiveness, quality improvement, and patient centered outcomes research, nationally and internationally; 3. Explore potential application of new ICD-11 concepts and features for ICD-10 CM (particularly in light of call on HHS by the National Committee on Vital and Health Statistics to move to an active process of ICD- 11 review/evaluation and uptake planning for accelerated transition to ICD-11 (https://ncvhs.hhs.gov/wp- content/uploads/2018/09/Report-Health-Terminologies-and-Vocabularies-Expert-Roundtable-Report.pdf)); 4. Encourage effective coordination in the implementation of ICD 11 and AHRQ QSRS to compile and use quality and patient safety data; 5. Ensure continued coordination between AHRQ's QSRS and ICD-11, harmonizing patient safety clinical definitions and related terminology, and aligning both systems to support adverse event reporting, surveillance, and use of electronic health systems. The ultimate objective of the Q&S TAG's work is to enhance broadly accepted medical classification systems with regard to their capacity to systematically capture key quality and safety data and expand use of coded health data for large scale quality and safety surveillance in health care systems in the US and internationally, facilitating health services and patient centered outcomes research using large scale data sets. Conferences of the Q&S TAG provided an important platform for advancing the Q&S TAG's work with regard to developing ICD-11. As ICD-11 transitions into an active implementation phase, the group's focus will shift to supporting and enhancing knowledge translation and exchange among a broader audience of international coding experts and health services researchers through dissemination and publication of the group's work in scientific journals and postings on IMECCHI's website and through ongoing interaction among key decisionmakers.